Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rolling tool according to the preamble of claim 1 and to a method of rolling.
Description of Related Art
Rolling tools for cylindrical clearances such as an eye of a connecting rod are known in which rolling bodies roll on the inner lateral surface of the clearance with an outwardly directed pressing force.
In the patent specification EP 1 275 472 B1 a rolling tool of this type is disclosed in which balls are pressed onto a surface to be rolled by a fluid. For each of the balls a hydrostatic bearing is provided which is supplied with the fluid.
The drawback of rolling tools of this type is the considerable leakage and the corresponding loss of fluid or emulsion.